Stay
by Broadway007
Summary: Based off the episode You Better Watch Out (the latest episode). Just a little drabble about why Tony never asked Ziva to his apartment. Just some smut.


**This is jsut a little drabble that came to mind based on the latest episode, You Better Watch Out. In it, Ziva says that she has never been invited to Tony's apartment and, later, Tony and his father discuss why. Just a short little snippet. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony and Ziva lay together in her bed, their bodies covered in a thin layer of glistening sweat. The bright moon shining through the window shades was their only source of light.

"That was the best sex we've ever had," sighed Tony as he ran his hands through Ziva's hair.

"You say that after every time, Tony," Ziva laughed as she nuzzled closer to his body.

"Cuz it gets better every time, sweet cheeks."

Ziva simply laughed and began to trace patterns on Tony's chest. The two had been lovers for several weeks, going to Ziva's after work for drinks, a movie, and a night of unbridled sex. It was a pattern they both had begun to look forward to.

"Tony," Ziva said, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. "I have been thinking a lot about what your father said earlier."

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I have never been invited to your apartment," she stated simply.

"I think your place suits our needs just fine," Tony said nervously.

"Tony," Ziva said, propping herself up on her elbow to look down into Tony's eyes. "Why have I never been invited to your place? Why must this always take place at mine?"

"I…Uh…I should get going," Tony said as he stood up and began to pick up the clothing he had quickly discarded only hours before.

"You always do this," Ziva sighed. "We have sex, snuggle for a bit, and then you leave."

"It's what lovers do, Ziva," Tony said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "They have sex, leave, and don't speak of it."

"They make love," Ziva muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Tony asked, pulling his shoes on.

"Nothing. Forget it," she replied.

"See you tomorrow, sweet cheeks," Tony said as he placed a quick kiss to her lips.

* * *

Ziva arrived at work, early as usual, to find that Tony had beaten her there.

"Good morning, Tony," Ziva stated simply as she set her bag down on the floor and began to turn on the computers at her desk. "You are here early."

"Yeah. I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you…About last night."

"I thought our agreement was never to talk about what takes place those nights," Ziva retorted.

"Zi, look, I—"

"Good morning, McGee," Ziva interrupted when McGee walked in the room.

"Morning, Ziva!" McGee smiled as he sat down at his desk.

"Everything okay between you two?" he asked, sensing the tension between the two other agents.

"Fine," Ziva smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "We are just fine."

Only a few minutes had passed when Ziva's phone buzzed, alerting her to a new text message.

_Meet me in Gibbs' office _the text read. Sighing, Ziva stood up and stretched. "I am going down to visit Abby for a few minutes. I will be back shortly."

Soon after, Tony followed suit and they were in the elevator together. Flipping the switch to stop the elevator, Tony took Ziva's hand in his own and pulled her closer to him.

"What do you want, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"You," he breathed as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. "At my apartment at 6 tonight," he added when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Tony," Ziva sighed. "I thought…"

"I've never thought about the implications of us always going to your place. How it must make you feel," he said softly. "Let me make it up to you."

"Alright," Ziva smiled, noticing the kindness in Tony's eyes. "I will see you at 6 o'clock."

* * *

At precisely 6 o'clock, Ziva knocked on Tony's door.

"Of course she's right on time," Tony laughed as he went to open the door. "Wow," he said when he opened the door to see Ziva standing before him. "You look great."

"I am wearing exactly the same thing I wore to work," she laughed as she walked into his apartment.

"But your hair is down," Tony smiled. "And I love it down."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Uh, can I take your coat?" he asked, noticing she was still wearing it.

"That would be lovely," Ziva smiled as she shed her coat and let Tony take it from her arms. "Now where is your wine opener? I brought us your favorite wine," she smiled as she held up a bottle.

"Third drawer on the left," Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled as she opened up the bottle of wine and poured each of them each an adequate amount of the burgundy liquid.

"Gratzie," Tony said as he took the wine from Ziva's hands and took a large sip.

"May I ask you something, Tony?" Ziva asked as she, too, took a sip of wine.

"Shoot."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she said. "Why now am I invited to your apartment?"

"I talked with my dad," Tony sighed. "And I realized that…I've been being a jackass."

"How so?"

"I never thought about the implications," Tony stated, repeating what he had said earlier. "About how my always staying and leaving when I felt like it affected you."

"It did affect me," Ziva stated simply.

"And I know that now."

"I felt like just another one of your blonde bimbos," Ziva said softly. "Not as if I were your partner. Your equal."

"You aren't like them and you are my equal," Tony smiled as he took Ziva's hands in his own. "Come to bed with me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ziva laughed as she moved closer to Tony and kissed him deeply.

The pair stood up, their lips locked, and stumbled their way to the bedroom. Once there, clothes were shed and bare bodies touched. Ziva crawled on top of Tony and leaned down so her lips were millimeters from his ear.

"You have the control tonight," she whispered. "I leave when you say," she said.

"Okay," Tony nodded.

And with that, Ziva kissed her way down Tony's stomach and to his erection. She stroked it gently before moving to take it within her mouth.

"Wait," Tony said softly.

"What?" Ziva asked, nervous that he wanted her to leave already.

"I don't wanna have sex tonight," he whispered as he pulled her body back up to be level with hers. "I wanna make love."

"Pardon?" Ziva asked.

"Lovers," Tony said. "They make love. Like you said the other night."

Ziva smiled as she leaned down to kiss him softly. Tony grasped his erection in his hands and placed it at Ziva's wet opening.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always," she sighed.

With that word, Tony sunk into Ziva, both of them unashamed of the moans that came from their mouths.

Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the night making love with both their bodies and their words, murmuring gentle words and moans as they pleasured each other. Finally, they lay together, their bodies spent from the numerous climaxes they had brought each other to.

"I should be going," Ziva whispered as she realized how long they had been in bed together. She made a move to remove herself from the bed but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Stay?"

* * *

**As always reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
